


Goodnight, Lover

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: A telephone call shared before they have sex with each other for the first time takes things one step further.
Relationships: Anthony Bouvier/Julia Sugarbaker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Goodnight, Lover

'Hello..' Julia sighed as she picked up the receiver.

'Hey baby. I hope it's not too late to call. I just could not go to sleep without hearing your voice.' Anthony confessed as he took a seat on the stiff hotel bed. 

'It is never too late for you, darling. I was actually just thinking about you.' Julia beamed as she turned to snuggle the pillow that Anthony always slept on when he slept over at her house.

'I have been thinking about you all day long...These contractors conventions are getting harder and harder to go on. I don't like leaving you behind.' Anthony offered as he laid back and closed his eyes, focusing on Julia's voice as she spoke.

'I know... I hate being so far away from you. I would much prefer you be in my bed rather than some cold lonely hotel bed...' Julia cooed as she gave a little pout at the thought of her boyfriend being in a whole other state, all by himself.

'Oh? And, what, pray tell, would you be doing to me if I were in your bed?' Anthony asked before he could fully realize what he was implying.

They had gotten a lot more friendly with each other since their little redevous on Lover's lane but they had never really spoken about their sexual attraction to each other out loud. It terrified and excited both of them; Neither being the kind of people who spoke about those kinds of things freely. 

'Anthony Bouveir.' Julia snapped teasingly as she felt herself blush from her head to her feet. 

'I.. I'm sorry, Julia. I just... I am tacky.' Anthony sighed at the sound of his girlfriend's half-hearted admonishment.

'You are not... You are just a bad boy. That's all. That's part of why I am so attracted...' Julia trailed off as she heard Anthony's deep chuckle.

'If I am a bad boy, does that make you a good girl?' Anthony asked as he threw all caution to the wind and let himself be a bit more bold with his wording. 

'A very good girl, Mr. Bouveir.' Julia husked as she felt her cheeks grow a little bit hotter.

'I don't know about that. A good girl wouldn't tease her delivery man the way that you do.' Anthony spoke in all in seriousness.

'It isn't my fault. He is far too irresistible for me to keep my hands to myself.' Julia smirked as she thought about her tall, dark and handsome man.

'I know what you have been doing with him in the storeroom during lunchtime...' Anthony spouted in a sing song voice, wondering how far he could push this little tete a tete.

'I... I didn't think that anyone knew.' Julia practically whispered as she craddled the phone closer to her ear.

'You let him put his hands beneath your blouse.' Anthony recalled as he thought back to the Thursday before he left on this little weekend trip. 

'I did...' Julia sighed, wondering exactly where Anthony was taking this. 'We have never been this far away from each other before and I wanted to make sure his focus would stay on me.' 

'I would say that you most certainly succeeded. You see, he got the hotel room with the bum TV set so all that he has to keep him entertained is thoughts of a moaning brunette vixen.' Anthony said as he thought back to the way that Julia had reacted when he had touched her naked breast. 

' Oh? Well, that sounds unfortunate but it is nice to know that my little plan did work. I wouldn't want him to get distracted by some other woman. ' Julia admitted as she lightly chewed on her bottom lip. 

'You should not be worried about that at all. You should be worried about how he was supposed to survive the 48 hour hard on that you caused...' Anthony sighed crassly, nervous that Julia would certainly slam the phone down on him. 

'So crass. You are a bad boy. I don't know what I am going to do with you.' Julia said shaking her head. 

'I have a few ideas I would like to share.' Anthony opted as he thought about the way that Julia always liked to teased him by touching his chest and now his torso too while they kissed. 

'I just bet you do... My suggestion box is more than open to your opinions.' Julia said with a little giggle at her completely unintentional double entendre. 'I am sorry. I am not good at this type of thing.'

'No... That's alright, Julia. I was just about to suggest that you let me come and hang my curtain rod in your bedroom.' Anthony laughed, enjoying their mutual awkwardness.

'That kind of turns me on... I bet you have a nice, strong curtain rod. Not like the one that I have at home..' Julia teased softly.

'Are we talking about the kind of rod that you hang up curtains and valances with? Anthony asked, his voice slightly strangled as he considered all of the ways that he could take Julia's words.

' Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. All I know is that my current curtain rod stopped doing the job a long time ago and I have been telling myself that I was going to replace it... I just haven't yet. I don't want just any rod.' Julia husked, her voice taking on a seductive tone as she heard Anthony start to breathe heavy as he always did when he was focused on something.

'You need a rod with good craftsmanship. Heavy. Long enough and sturdy enough for whatever job you need it for.' Anthony suggested as he waited for someone to walk in and pinch him because surely he was dreaming.

'Oh, yes. That sounds like that would do the job just right. A long, sturdy rod. A girl can get a lot of good use out of one of those.' Julia half husked, half giggled sexily as she imagined how Anthony must be hanging on her every word.

'Julia, you are killing me.' Anthony noted as he felt his cock become erect in between his thighs.

'Little ole me? Then I guess you don't want to know that I am laying in bed cuddled against your pillow and completely naked... Would that be too much for you?' Julia asked, feigning innocence. 

'Wh...What are you doing n...naked?' Anthony asked absent mindedly as he tried not to think about all of the possibilities why his girlfriend could be laying in bed, at night, naked. 

'Sometimes I sleep naked... Why? What did you think I was doing, you naughty boy?' Julia questioned flirtastiously. 

'I don't know... You said that you were just thinking about me and I know that you are home alone...' Anthony reasoned gently, stating his obvious implications.

'So you automatically assumed that I was touching myself...' Julia pondered in a quiet voice.

'Well, yeah... I mean... I am only a guy... A guy that happens to be your boyfriend.' Anthony stated. 'I mean it's perfectly alright to tell me... If you were... I was considering a little bit of one on one time myself..'

'You were? While we were on the phone?' Julia asked, suddenly a little bit unsure of herself as she had never really discussed anything like this with a man face to face much less on the phone.

'N... No. I don't want to make you uncomfortable... I am not some kind of pervert afterall.' Anthony snorted.

'I... I wouldn't necessarily be uncomfortable. In fact, I am more curious than anything else.' Julia admitted shyly as she fidgeted with the blanket.

'I am curious too..' Anthony countered as he reached down to adjust himself.

'I won't tell...' Julia assured as listened to Anthony's baited breath on the other end of the line.

'I am so hard right now...' Anthony sighed quietly as he stared down at his tented crouch.

'Is that because of me?' Julia asked teasingly as she laid down on her back and let her free hand stroke down her flat stomach.

'No other woman could affect me like you do, Julia.' Anthony swore as he reached down to undo his pants.

'No other man could get me to do the things that you get me to do.' Julia expelled as she felt her heart skip a beat or two at Anthony's confession.

'Julia..'

'Anthony...'

'I want you... I want you so bad.' Anthony expressed in a heated rush as he pulled his erect cock from the vestiges of his jockey shorts and slacks.

'I want you too, darling.' Julia husked as she let her finger slide across the surface of her firm thighs.

'Were you really going to touch yourself? Because I... Maybe we... Could together... I mean it wouldn't be actually having sex...' Anthony trailed off as he held himself inside of his own warm fist.

'I... I was thinking about it before you called but I haven't in a long time... I was afraid that I would be out of practice.' Julia confessed as she let herself dust her fingertips over her outer lips.

'I... I don't think that that is something that you can...be out of practice at. It's like riding a bike... Or, if you like a long hard curtain rod.' Anthony chuckled boyishly as he imagined what Julia must look like laid out in her bed, her silken skin so soft against the sheets.' I bet that you look like the complete epitomy of sex right now...'

'I... I am not all that...' Julia stammered as she felt her blush intensified ten fold. She was not used to being talked to like this by a man. Usually, she was not a fan of talk in the bedroom but she also had never known that it could be like this. 'You've seen me... Some of me.'

'Yes, I have and I can't wait to see it all again.' Anthony sighed as he closed his eyes and thought about Julia's breasts. 

She had such a perfect body and then there were her breasts. They were so round and perky; just the right size for his hands and he could not stop remembering the way that the weighty mounds had felt when he had massaged them sensually in the storeroom. Her nipples had been so hard and they were dark just the other accents on her body. They were sweet. She had let him taste her.

'You most certainly are all that, baby. You are the sexiest woman that I have ever seen.' Anthony insisted handsomely. 'No one is more attractive to me then you are. I wish that you could see what I see when I look at you...'

'You make me blush...' Julia sighed softly into the receiver as she looked down at her naked body. 'I feel so warm all over when you talk to me like this... It is nothing that I am used to. You know that and I... I don't know how to do this..'

'But, you are doing it, Julia. You are doing it so effortlessly that you don't even know that you are doing anything at all... Sexy is in your blood baby. It is in your pores.' Anthony suavely announced.

'D... Do you really think so?' Julia asked in a meek tone as she let her hand come up from in between her fruitful thighs to her rounded breast.

'I do... Baby, I could probably get off just to you giving me that look that you give me when I start getting cheeky with you...Sometimes it is all I have to do to keep it hidden...' Anthony reminisced, seeing the long jackets and sweaters that he had recently added to his work wardrobe.

' Oh, I know... I am sure that I felt it in the stockroom.' Julia breathed as she remembered the denim covered steel that had pressed in between her legs. 'You are certainly a lot of man.'

'Oh, yeah... Yeah, I am... And, it is all yours to do with whatever you want.' Anthony offered with a slight smirk.

'Well... What about what I want you to do with it?' Julia stammered shyly as she fought her own insecurities in order to push the envelope a little bit more.

'I won't know unless you tell me, Julia.' Anthony pushed gently as he felt Julia opening herself him a little bit more.

'I want you to put it inside of me.' Julia husked, still a little unsure of herself.

'God, Julia. You have no idea how many times I have thought about doing just that.' Anthony hummed as he ran his fingers over his length. 'Tell me what else you want... Don't be shy. You are safe with me. I love you. I want you, Julia.'

'I... I want you to...show me exactly how much you love and want me.' Julia admitted softly as she began to toy shyly with her own hardened nipple. 'I want you to put your mouth on me... Like you did in the storeroom.'

'Is that right? All I have been thinking about is how sweet your skin tasted... And, the husky way that you kept moaning my name while I suckled from you.' Anthony almost groaned as he started to move in and out of his own hand lazily.

'It felt so good...to be attended to that way... Reese hated my breasts... He didn't bother himself with foreplay.' Julia informed as she tried to remember the way that Anthony had touched her, in hopes that she could mirror it.

'Well, I am not Reese. I will never be Reese and I love your breasts. I love them so much. They are so perfect to me.' Anthony boasted as he imagined the way that Julia had given him that crooked little grin before starting to undo the buttons on her blouse.' I will also never do anything without making sure that you are ready first.'

'If you were here, in my bed, I would give myself to you.' Julia purred sexily as she felt happy tears spring to her grey green eyes. 

Anthony had a way of making her feel like she was the most special woman in the entire world.

'Y... You would?' Anthony asked, his voice a bit strangled as he felt his heart plummet into his stomach at the sound of her words.

'I would... especially with sentiments like that. You have made me a complete puddle.' Julia breathed as she listened to her boyfriend swallow hard over the line.

'Are you telling me that you...your...you know...' Anthony asked as he let go of his cock and started to loosen his collar a little bit.

'I am...' Julia replied softly as she let her hand wander from her breast to her flat stomach and down to her most secret of places.

'I can get in my car right now...' Anthony insisted as his imagination brought him technicolor images of Julia in compromising positions.

'Don't be ridiculous, Anthony. It's almost midnight... Just talk to me.' Julia beckoned sexily as she gently stroked her soft outer lips.

'I have been talking to you for almost an hour now, baby.' Anthony clarified as he waited for her to tell him exactly what she wanted.

'I don't mean like that. I mean...talk to me.' Julia emphasized huskily as she shyly slid her legs apart inside of her dimly lit bedroom. 'Tell me what your doing... Tell me what you want to do to me.' 

'I loosened my tie a little bit and I am laying back on the hotel bed with my pants undone...' Anthony said quietly as he reached down and took his erection in his hand once more. 'Thinking about how if I was there with you I would kiss you from your head to your toes.'

'Mhmm... And, everywhere in between I hope.' Julia almost moaned as she gently pulled her lips apart to caress the slippery pink flesh beneath.

'Especially in between, baby.' Anthony smirked as he began to stroke himself. He could not believe that they were doing this. 'I would be all over you.'

'I... Oh... I want you all over me.' Julia breathed as she brushed her fingertip over her swollen pearl curiously. 'I want your mouth all over me.'

'Oh, Julia... Are you... Are you touching your... Is... Is...?' Anthony stammered as she gave himself a firm tug and a squeeze.

'I am so aroused... I didn't think that I could still get so...' Julia trailed hotly as she caressed her wet warm flesh, thinking of Anthony and the ways that he would please her.

'Wet.' Anthony growled as he imagined Julia with her hands in between her legs, her pussy all wet and sticky.

'Yes...' Julia whimpered as she started caressing herself in a slow, circular pattern.

It felt so good to be so uninhibited. She didn't want to stop. 

'You make me that way Anthony.' Julia admitted sexily as she thought about all the times after their little make up sessions where she would pull her panties down to find herself soaked. 

'Oh, Julia... Baby, you have the sexiest voice...' Anthony grumbled as he started to really stroke his throbbing cock in time with her soft sighs and pants. 

'Are you... Touching....' Julia breathed as she tried to focus on what she thought that Anthony looked like beneath his sensible slacks. 

'Uh huh...' Anthony nodded, his tone gruff, as he used one hand to tug at his heavy sack while the other hand twisted and turned along his thick rod. 

'Are you imagining that I am wrapped around you?' Julia husked hotly as she felt herself grow even wetter in between her open legs. 'So wet and so tight.'

'Now... Now I am... Jesus.' Anthony groaned as he wiped his precum on his palm and started to massage it over his cock as lubricant. 'And, your breast is in my mouth...'

'Mhmm. You have the best mouth.' Julia hummed as she recalled the way that Anthony had wrapped his tongue around her hardened nipple and suckled it with his lips.

'I want to put my mouth in between your legs.' Anthony admitted as he got lost in the feeling of his own hand, imagining the sweet taste of Julia's pussy on his tongue.

'Oh, God...' Julia moaned as she rubbed and flicked her clitoris, dragging a finger down to her entrance and slowly pushing inside.

'You would like that, wouldn't you? My mouth all over your warm pussy.' Anthony offered as he imagined himself on his knees beneath Julia's desk.

'No... No one has ever...' Julia admitted, her face growing hot. She had never said this out loud before.

'Never? I'll be the first... To... Oh, Julia.' Anthony groaned, moving his hand a little bit faster as he felt himself start to grow desperate for a distraction.

'The very first.' Julia huffed as she moved her finger gently in and out of her tight little hole, imagining what it would feel like to have a tongue caressing her most private of places.

'And, the last... Because once I lick it, it is mine.' Anthony chuckled as he felt himself shudder as he imagined her warm pink flesh and what it would feel like to drag his tongue across it.

'It is already yours. All yours.' Julia moaned, panting as she began to rub her swollen clit at a faster pace than before, losing herself in the sensations that she was giving herself.

'Oh, yes... That pussy is going to be mine all mine.' Anthony groaned, crassly as he imagined himself devouring her silken core until she lost it completely.

'Oh, Anthony...' Julia gasped. 'We... We might have to find a better word for that.' 

'I will call it anything that you want me to call it... If you sit it down on my face.' Anthony begged gruffly as he rocked into his palm.

'Oh, you dirty man.' Julia breathed as she kept rolling her fingertip around her swollen clit while her other fingers worked her tight hole.

'You are quite dirty yourself, Miss Sugarbaker.' Anthony groaned as he heard her moaning his name softly in the background. 'You are my dirty girl...'

'Only you...' Julia gasped as could feel herself dangling from a thread that just about to break... 'I am so close...'

'Already?' Anthony grinned cockily as he stood up from the bed, pumped a handful of the hotel lotion into his palm and began to really ram himself into his now closed fist. 'Cum for me, Julia... Make yourself cum for me.' 

Julia felt her movements grow more desparate at the sound of his pleas. God, she had done this alone plenty of time but this was the best that it had ever felt before. How much sexual tension had she been holding onto exactly? Her fingers rolled the sensitive flesh around in fast, tight circles while two nimble fingers worked her tight little hole. She could feel herself getting closer and closer but somehow it wasn't enough. She wished that he were here with her. 

She promised herself that when he got home, she would be ready... She would be ready to give herself to him. 

Julia huffed as she turned herself on her stomach and began to slowly hump her own fingers, her entire body trembling as she gave into the pleasure that was just out of her reach. 

'I'm on top of you...' She breathed hotly as she felt her two fingers pushing into her tightness. 'And, I am riding you...' 

'Oh, Julia.' Anthony grunted as he pictured the fantasy that she was trying to build for him. 

'I am so warm around you and you are so hard for... Oh... Me.' Julia moaned hornily as she let herself bounce on her own fingers, getting them soaked to the bone with her sticky arousal. 

'So warm and so, so wet.' Anthony practically panted as he focused on the wet sound of the lotion pushing around his pulsing length. 'I can hear how wet you are, Julia.'

'You c...can?' Julia asked as she started to use her thumb to massage her swollen clit while she fucked herself into oblivion. 'It's all for you... Oh, I'm so... I'm going to...now.' 

Julia cried out loudly, a sound in between a gasp and a moan as she came hard. Her insides were pulsating and her walls had clenched powerfully around her fingers. She could feel her heart pounding and her world spinning. My goodness. She had never felt anything quite like this before. She was excited and feeling completely reckless. Her entire body was contracting and she very vaguely could hear Anthony groan out her name.

'Julia...fuck.' Anthony groaned deeply as he pumped himself in his tight fist a few times then came hard, his entire body becoming tight and then wracked with shudders.

Julia slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was laying on her stomach and the hand the had been between her legs was gripping her upper thigh. The telephone receiver lay against her ear, held up her other hand. My lord. They were terrible. They were just like a couple of horny teenagers. What had they done? She could hear Anthony's heavy breathing on the other side of the line and realized that she sounded exactly the same as he did.

'Well.' she sighed, wanting to break the silence and the awkwardness if there was any at all.

'God.' Anthony replied as he swallowed another gulp of air.

'That was... I don't know how I am going to survive this when we actually do have sex. I am sweating... I need another shower.' Julia chuckled as she ran her fingers over her now clammy skin. 

'I haven't taken one yet. Good thing.' Anthony sighed as he reached for a towel from the closet and wiped his hand on it.

'You know that I have never done anything like this with anyone before...' Julia sighed as she felt her heart skip a beat.

'I know. Neither have I.' Anthony noted as he smiled to himself.

'Consider yourself lucky.' Julia teased cockily as she turned onto her back. 'That I love you so much.' 

'I love you too baby.' Anthony laughed softly as he wished that she was there with him so that he could hold her tightly.

'I think I am going to sleep better than I have slept tonight in almost 10 years.' Julia hummed as she snuggled into her favorite blanket.

'I wish I was home. You would be in my bed and sleeping on my chest.' Anthony sighed as he silently counted the hours until he could see her again.

'Mhmm. You better enjoy your goodnights sleep while you can, Mr. Bouveir. Because once you come back home, you won't be getting as much.' Julia teased, feeling much more confident.

'Yes ma'am... Goodnight beautiful.' Anthony said sweetly as he made a soft kissing sound into the phone.

'Goodnight lover.' Julia breathed as she responded with a soft kissing sound of her own.

The brunette placed the telephone receiver on the hook and then turned over, curling her body around Anthony's pillow.


End file.
